Evol
"Evol" (エヴォル Evoru) is a series of three FIRE-Attribute sub-archetypes: the Reptile-Type "Evoltile", the Dinosaur-Type "Evolsaur", and the Dragon-Type "Evolzar". "Evoltile" monsters Special Summon "Evolsaur" monsters, which gain a variety of effects when Special Summoned in this way, and "Evolzar" monsters which are Xyz Summoned by using Dinosaur-Type monsters as Xyz Materials. "Evol" is a toolbox series, similar to "Gladiator Beast", in that "Evol" monsters gain their effects when they are Special Summoned by other "Evol" monsters. Recommended cards *Because an "Evol" deck consists of three main archetypes and is a toolbox-type, it is good to use specific searchers in the deck - "Evo-Diversity" along with Evoltiles "Najasho", "Casinerio", and "Westlo", teamed with "Damage = Reptile" to grab Evoltiles "Pleuro", "Gephyro", or "Najasho" as needed. *"Evoltile Odonto" is only a good choice to use if you can immediately take advantage using it, since it's effect only activates when Normal Summoned, and only has 500 ATK; use its effect to Special Summon Evolsaurs such as "Vulcano" or "Elias", which can lead to a quick Xyz Summon, then "Odonto" can be used as tribute for "Offering to the Snake Deity", "Evo-Force", "Evo-Branch", or "Evo-Instant". *Using "Evoltile Lagosucho", you can either Normal Summon it and send an Evolsaur to the Graveyard, or Set it and flip it next turn to Special Summon an Evoltile from your Deck. Both effects can prepare future plays. The former allows any "Evolsaur Vulcano" plays to be effective even early game, and the latter sets you up for "Evo-Force" or "Evo-Instant" plays with "Evoltile Najasho". *Evoltiles "Westlo" and "Najasho", with their effects and high DEF help lead to swarming by field. If you tribute "Najasho" with "Evo-Force" or "Evo-Instant", you can Special Summon two "Evolsaurs" from your Deck like "Vulcano" or "Elias" to bring more Evolsaurs to the field and Xyz Summon "Evolzar Laggia", "Evolzar Dolkka" or "Evolzar Solda". *Adding a few copies of "Star Changer" or "Evolsaur Darwino" can bring your Evolsaurs' and/or Evoltiles' Levels up/down to Level 5 so you can bring out "Number 19: Freezerdon", which can let you use your Evolzars' effects at least 3 times each, as well as "Number 61: Volcasaurus" to take out monsters that your Evolzars can't. There more Build, One of them Being the "Solda". The main objective is summoning Elias. Trivia *The archetype name, "Evol", is derived from "Evol"ution, and appropriately enough, this archetype is supported by "Evolution" cards, a series of Spell and Trap Cards. *They are based on evolution from Reptiles to Dinosaurs to Dragons. This is referenced in some cards, such as "Ultra Evolution Pill". *All members have a tail with a visible DNA strand inside it, referencing their "evolving" nature. *If you see the background of Evo-Branch you can see an Alien monster, supporting the idea of the aliens were the ones who started the evolution in the planet. *All members have many things in the background of their pictures referencing evolution: :*There is a molecule in the background of all Evoltiles and Evolsaurs. If it's in the background of the Evolzar monsters, it is most likely being obstructed by the monsters themselves. :*Evoltiles have what appears to be an ancient language in the background. Evolsaurs have a modern language using the Latin alphabet. Evolzars have binary in the background. :*On all Evols, there is a depiction of the evolution of man in the bottom right corner of their picture.